Like Crazy
by Forever Doesnt Last
Summary: Jace and Clary's relationship started off like many others. In a bar. But in spite of their cliché beginning their relationship becomes the thing that everyone is secretly afraid of; really, truly caring for one another. They both know that to continue on means only pain for them both but how can they resist? "I want you. I need you. I love you and I miss you like crazy." five-shot
1. Prologue

Like Crazy

**A/N: Hey guys I'm backkkkk! Happy summer~~ I hope all of you are having a good time. Two notes: **

**1. For everyone here that has read my other TMI story Kiss it Better (if not you should go check out...I know shameless marketing :D ) I will not be writing an epilogue for that. I'm sorry I just can't think of anything that would work well following that story up. I know I could write about them in the future but I feel that I would not be able to do a good job at that and the ending would be unsatisfactory to all of the people that have given me so much. Sorry again. **

**2. I know it's been months since I have done anything but this is an idea that popped up in my head. I was derping around on the internet when I saw a movie called Like Crazy (yes that is where the title and chapter names are from; credit to them) I never actually watched the movie but the words stuck in my head and now I want to write a story. This has a different plot then the movie**

**Ok that was long and I know many of you don't read those so I'm going to stop babbling and get on with the story! **

**This will be a shorter four-shot with a prologue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the titles~**

Prologue~

Jace's POV

The lights of the all age's club, Pandemonium, flashed on and off like strobe lights, alternating from red to blue to green. The air was filled with the stench of sweat and smoke and Jace's eyes were assaulted as a teenage couple got a little too _cozy_ on the dance floor.

Clubs had never really been his "thing" but his friend Sebastian had promised him that this club was going to be a lot of fun and that this was perfect hunting ground for his next "victim". Apparently a lot of guys went into that building a virgin and left, well, not a virgin. Jace made him promise that no one was actually going to be doing it on the dance floor and Sebastian had assured him that tonight would be so clean that it would be like a teacher chaperoned prom. Jace glanced around at the grinding hips and the swinging arms and instantly regretted his decision. He swore the only thing keeping some of these girls from getting pregnant was the sorry scraps of clothes that covered their boobs and butts.

Jace had given up on dancing a while ago and had gone over to the bar that served only non-alcoholic beverages by law. However, a few winks and some harmless flirting at the blonde bartender and he managed to get some alcohol slipped into his glass of sprite.

He sat on the stool and watched as the people danced to some techno music with approximately five words and too much bass. A few girls had come up to him with bad attempts at flirting but he had managed to shut all of them down within a matter of minutes. Jace wasn't in the mood to get funky tonight, in fact he wasn't in the mood to do anything tonight but go to bed, but Sebastian hadn't stopped hounding him about this all week. Now that they were actually there, Sebastian had disappeared into the crowd to hook up and Jace was left stranded without a friend, without the mood, and without a ride home. _'Why did I let Sebastian drive?' _He thought.

He continued to stare off into space, sipping at the spiked soda, when someone sat down next to him at the bar. At first he tried to ignore them, continuing to look at the flashing lights, when he heard the person next to him order.

"Do you have any rum and coke?" The voice next to him was female, shouting so that she could be heard over the music. The bartender glanced at her the same time Jace did and they both took in the same thing; crazy, fiery hair, emerald eyes, pale skin dotted with freckles. The strange thing about her was that she was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans with converse. Not your average club uniform. The blonde sneered at her, her eyes filled with judgment, but Jace paused for a minute. She wasn't made up like most of the girls in the club, wearing their short dresses and high heels, their makeup done and their hair piled high, but something about the girl made him want to keep looking at her.

"Sorry ma'am," the bartender said, her voice dripping with scorn, "we only serve _non-alcoholic drinks_. It is an all age's club." She talked to the girl as if she were stupid but the red head didn't back down.

"Like you haven't been slipping it to cute guys all night. Look I just really need a drink right now. Can't you get me something?"

"No, sorry, I can't. It's against the _law_." Her voice had that irritating empowered tone to it that you sometimes heard from country club girls; the tone that said "I am better then you, now bow down to me." Jace decided to step in.

"I think you can make an exception just this once, right?" He looked flirtatiously at the bartender, his words dripping with sin. She looked between them for a second before looking directly into his golden eyes. She seemed to physically melt.

"Fine, just this once." She gave her best attempt at a seductive smile to him before turning around to prepare the drink. After handing it to the girl, along with a bill, the bartender turned back to Jace, but was interrupted by a shout down at the other end of the bar. She stared at the yelling boys with annoyance and contempt, before walking over there, waving and signaling at him to call her.

Jace turned to the girl next to him. She was sipping her drink while looking questioningly at him.

"I could have handled that you know." She didn't sound angry, only interested as she looked at Jace.

"Sure you could have handled it if that bartender turned lesbian but she seemed pretty straight to me." They both glanced down the bar to see her shamelessly flirting to one of the boys who had called her over.

Jace glanced back at the girl, who was still looking towards the end of the bar, and knew he had to say something to her but his mind was totally slipping. She glanced back at him with her deep green eyes. They made a few moments of awkward eye contact, her eyebrows raised, before he managed to rip his eyes away from hers to look at the crowd.

"Cool club, huh?" _'Nice going Jace. Way to make things even more awkward.'_ He looked nervously back at her, waiting to be laughed at, but something told Jace that this was no ordinary girl; that she couldn't be swept away as easily as the bartender had been.

"Ya," she quirked a smile "You can almost feel the epilepsy coming on." Jace, almost surprised, laughed at her comment.

"Almost," he looked at her clothes again, "Nice shirt." He commented. It had a picture of the Shiba Inu dog with a badly photo shopped beach behind it and the hashtag much sand. Definitely not club fare.

She looked at him, knowing that was code for "why are you wearing that in a club." "Thanks. My friend Izzy wanted me to wear a dress and heels but I hate dresses and heels make me fall."

He couldn't help but imagine her dressed like some of the other girls in the club, her tiny legs on display for all to see. He felt an irrational twinge of jealousy at the thought of other guys seeing her like that then mentally slapped himself. He didn't even know this girls name. How could he be jealous?

"I would be careful drinking that if I were you." Jace pointed to her drink, his voice filled with sarcastic suspicion.

"Why would that be?" She raised her eyebrows and Jace noted her inability to raise only one.

"You never know. That bartender probably slipped something like ecstasy or Ketamine into your drink hoping you would pass out."

"No, she didn't seem like the friendly type to me either." The girl quirked another small smile then said, "Well I'm just going to have to take my chances," and with that she took a big swig of her drink. He looked at her for a long time, examining her face and her petite body. At first she had been cute, but the more Jace looked at her, the more beautiful she turned out to be. Jace couldn't think of the last time he had truly described another girl as beautiful but there was a nagging feeling in him that told him this wasn't going to be the last time he described this stranger that way.

"Hello? Blondie are you in there?" He was broken out of his reverie to the sight of the girl waving her hand in front of his face.

Jace looked at her for a second. "Blondie?" he said, slight amusement in his voice.

"What?" she pouted, her lip sticking out like a small child's. Her protruding lip brought his focus to her mouth and for the first time since his ex-girlfriend, he had the desire to kiss someone.

"I didn't know your name Blondie and you were staring off into space." She continued to pout, and Jace ripped his eyes from her mouth back to her emerald orbs. He noticed a slight glimmer of amusement hidden in the green pools. Damn. She had noticed him staring.

"Jace. My names Jace; not Blondie."

"Well hello Jace not Blondie, my name's Clary." He liked the sound of her name when she said it. Clary. It fit her perfectly.

He laughed a little bit at her comment. "Isn't that kind of thing usually reserved to Dads?"

"What thing?"

"The whole, 'Oh hi hungry, I'm dad' thing."

She shrugged, "Well I figured since I will never get the chance of experiencing fatherhood I may as well try it out now."

They continued to talk like that for almost an hour, both finishing their drinks long ago, and as they talked Jace began to notice different things about her. He noticed the way her long eyelashes had a natural curl to them. He noticed the way that her freckles only covered her nose and cheeks. The way that her lips were full and how she didn't act as if she were beautiful at all. Her demeanor displayed a modesty and humbleness that made him want to tell her just how beautiful she was. He remembered when he first met her how he had thought that she wasn't beautiful, but now that he had talked to her some, all he wanted to do was talk to her more and to get to know this girl inside and out.

They had just steered onto the conversation of what their hobbies were, he liked soccer, she liked to draw, when a boy with glasses, mussed up brown curls, and a band tee on walked up to her, grabbing her elbow.

"There you are Clary! Izzy and I want to leave now," He looked over and saw Jace, his smile diminishing a little bit as he took him in. "Is this a bad time?" Jace felt the urge to tell him that yes in fact this was a bad time and that the nerd should piss off, but he held his tongue when Clary spoke up.

"Nope, not at all Simon. I was just chatting with Jace here. We can get going. Nice meeting you." She smiled then stood up from her barstool her hand reaching for the change that had been left on the bill. Jace watched for a moment, dumbfounded, as she got up before he quickly grabbed her arm, halting her in her track to leave.

"Wait, let me give you my number, we should get together sometime." He scribbled his number down quickly onto a napkin and handed it to her. She took it, eyeing the napkin for a second before smiling at him, waving, and then walked away with her geeky friend. Well at least he hoped they were friends. He'd let go of her elbow now and had grabbed her hand maneuvering her in between the bodies filling the dance floor.

Jace watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

**A/N: So please let me know if you like this story and if I should continue! Reviews and all that stuff are really highly appreciated! Thanks for reading and see ya soon! I will try to update as soon as possible but honestly ideas come to me when they want to so I might not have a regular updating schedule. **

**Btw: I was thinking maybe I should get a beta but I don't know. Give me your opinions please!**


	2. I Want You

**A/N: Hello! So I'm glad to hear that some of you like this story so far! Sorry that it's taken me a while but currently I am battling writers block, but none the less I must continue! Here is the first real chapter of Like Crazy!  
(This might be a little short but I promise the chapters will get longer with the progression of the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1- I Want You**

Jace had waited by his phone for six days. He couldn't help but glace at it every minute or so hoping that a phone call or text would appear on the screen. He had gotten a few messages from people like his mom or friends but never from the one person who had refused to evacuate his mind. Clary, the girl from the bar, had not contacted him at all since that night. He knew that he was probably being dumb. No one called the guys/girls that they met, in a bar, of all places. He wanted to give up on her, but every time he thought he got close to succeeding, he would see her red curls, her green eyes; her porcelain skin and the feelings of attraction would come flooding back.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts of the near stranger he had met at Pandemonium.

He got up from his bed, looking disgustedly at his phone before throwing in onto the clean sheets, and went down stairs in search of a snack.

-0-0-0-

Jace came back upstairs, a box of Oreos in hand, to grab his laptop. Right as he walked in, he saw his screen go back to black after lighting up with a new text. He set the Oreos onto his bedside table before reaching for his phone, trying not to raise his hopes. He clicked the home button.

_**1 new text: Unknown Number**_

Jace opened up his texts to see who it was.

**Unknown Number: Hey Jace! I know it's been a while but this is Clary, from Pandemonium. Sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. **

After adding her number to his phone, he decided to answer.

**Jace: No problem. What's up? **

**Clary: I'm dying of boredom. **

**Jace: I may have a cure to that. U wanna meet up for a coffee? **

**Clary: Why Jace, so forward. I would love to. Where? **

**Jace: Java Jones. Meet you there in a few. **

Jace stared at his phone for a while, trying to comprehend when he had become the kind of guy that _asked girls out. _He had never asked a girl out unless he knew he was going to get something in return. And by something he meant a little sexy time in bed afterwards.

But Clary was different. She wasn't like the girls that he had gone out with before; vacuous, boring girls that spent half the time on their phones and the other half talking about all of their pointless problems. She seemed more normal, more like the kind of girl that Jace would want to- No! He couldn't think like that. Jace knew that relationships and him didn't mix. With that thought in mind he managed to convince himself that Clary was just another one of the girls he wanted to fool around with and that was it.

Before Jace could convince himself otherwise, he grabbed his phone and headed out the door.

-0-0-0-

The scene known as Java Jones was relatively empty with dim lighting and soft jazz sounding music playing in the background. A small stage was set up in the corner for a poetry reading that was going to happen tonight and chairs and couches were placed at random across the floor. Tables lined the edges and a barista's bar was set up across the left wall.

Jace scanned the almost empty shop not finding the wild hair he was looking for. He was still looking around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped before turning around to see the culprit, surprised when he was met with empty space.

"Down here Jace not Blondie."

He looked down, surprised, to see the girl from the bar's head reach his shoulder, barely.

He laughed. "If you keep calling me that, I'm gonna have to come up with my own nickname for you."

She was looking up at him, her round face like a porcelain dolls only disturbed by the freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks.

"Let's grab a coffee and talk."

They talked for almost an hour, each laughing at the others jokes. Jace couldn't remember the last time, if there ever was one, when he had had this much fun; with a girl no less.

They stayed together like that, sipping their coffees and enjoying the others presence until the poetry reading was about to begin. The room began to fill up a little bit more and a worker tested the microphone. The microphone buzzed so loudly that Clary held her ears like a small child in a fire drill at school. He smiled at her adorableness then shook his head. Since when did he say 'adorableness.' This needed to stop.

"Let's get out of here before it really gets crazy." Jace said with a sarcastic tone, standing up and grabbing her hand. They returned their mugs and as they were walking out, someone grabbed Clary's arm.

"Clary is that you?"

"Simon?" She says, looking at the same geek from the club.

"I thought you said you were busy tonight with you know what; that was why you couldn't come hear Eric read." Clary looked at Jace from the corner as if to say 'I swear I don't know anyone who is gonna read here tonight.'

"Ya sorry about that. We cancelled then I made plans with Jace here. You know, the one from the club." Simon looks at Jace, his eyes scrutinizing under his glasses.

"Clary, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Simon, shoot."

"No, alone." Simon shot another look at Jace before pulling Clary from his grasp. He drags Clary a little ways away, trying to get out of ear shot, but Jace can still hear bits and pieces.

"Not good….. Don't want you to get hurt…. You know what they said." Jace ignored most of the conversation, hearing only the pieces that painted Simon as the concerned friend who thought that their friend should not hang out with guys they met in bars. Instead he spent most of the time trying to fight the unpleasant feeling he got at seeing Simon's hand on Clary's shoulder.

Clary shrugged off what Simon was saying and assured him that she would be safe, and would call him when she got home, yada yada.

She ran back over to Jace and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door, while waving and sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Sorry he can get a little over protective sometimes. He worries too much." Clary made a face at that and Jace laughed.

"Do you wanna come over to my place? I live right around here and my parents won't be home tonight." Clary said, pointing in the opposite direction of Jace's house. They both apparently lived nearby because neither of them had driven to Java Jones. Jace agreed and they started on their way.

About half way to Clary's house the heavens opened up, and rain began to pour from the sky in soaking torrents. They shrieked together before making a mad dash for an awning that lined the sidewalk.

"Now I guess you have to come over, huh?" She looked at him from under her wet curls and gave him a smile, showing off her straight white teeth. Before Jace could think anymore, he leaned in and kissed her, right on the mouth. She was stunned for a second, her lips frozen, before she began to kiss him back, their intensity increasing. They continued to kiss on the sidewalk until a passing teenager yelled at them to get a room. They broke apart, their breathing heavy, and looked into each other's eyes, green meeting gold. Then Clary busted out laughing and grabbed Jace's hand, dragging him into the oncoming rain.

"Clary! Clary what are you doing! We're gonna get even more wet!"

"What's the point of being on earth if you can't learn to dance in the rain, Blondie." She laughed and tilted her head back while running, letting the water hit her face. Jace ran after her, watching her brilliant hair droop with water and her skin sparkle with drops of rain. Soon, he began to laugh too.

-0-0-0-

They continued to run until they reached a small two story, brownstone house. Clary reached down, pulling a key out of her boot then unlocked the front door. The door opened up into a spacious entrance with a door on this level and stairs leading to the next. Jace caught the heavy scent of incense and pointed to the door on this floor.

"Who lives there?" he asked curiously.

"Ms. Dorothea though she insists that it is _Madame _Dorothea_. _I would try to avoid her. I'm convinced that she's a witch."

"Witches don't exist."

"You never know. Maybe all of the stories are true and we just can't see them." She looked at him the way people look at you when telling scary stories around a campfire, the air of mystery and danger in her voice making Jace laugh.

They went up to Clary's apartment, finding it empty, just as Clary had said. Jace looked around the apartment, the walls covered in an assortment of paintings. He could tell by the signatures that they were all done by Clary's mom, Jocelyn Fray.

Clary pointed Jace to the living room, giving him a towel to dry off in, before leaving to go make coffee in the kitchen. Jace walked through her living room, admiring the paintings. Her mother was clearly a very talented painter. The last painting he came to was different, however. It was as good as the other ones but the style was different. It was a beautiful picture of a house and barn covered in layer after layer of snow. The sun made the snow sparkle and the trees, although barren, were beautiful with their branches heavy with icicles. Jace was in awe when he saw the signature in the bottom corner. Clary Fray. So Clary was a painter too, and a pretty good one. Jace couldn't help but feel something in his chest, a quick fluttering, but he beat it back down hoping that it would go away. Jace Wayland wasn't supposed to like anyone but himself.

Clary walked in with a tray and Jace turned around. The steaming mugs were set down on the table, then she looked at him, her eyes shining like jewels.

"So you saw my painting." It was a simple statement but he could hear the underlying pride she had in her voice and could see the happiness she got from looking at it.

"Ya. You're pretty good. Is this any place in particular?"

"It is. My step-dad Luke owns a small farm. We go there a lot during the year. It's practically where I grew up." Jace nodded, noting the fact that she had said step-father. He got the urge to ask about it but refrained himself. He didn't want to pry.

She walked up next to him and gazed at the painting with him. Jace watched her watching the painting and felt something go through him. Jace, refusing to acknowledge it, decided that he needed to distract himself. She turned to ask him something but before she could get any words out, he leaned down and kissed her.

**(A/N: No this is not the end but I just wanted to warn everyone about the next part. Nothing graphic at all but there are mentions about things that I would just like to warn you about. Please don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.)**

The kiss was intense from the start. Jace pushed her up against the wall adjacent to the painting and her legs circled his waist, her hands tangling in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. They made out like that for a while, even using their tongues. They pulled apart gasping for air, looking into each other's eyes.

"Down the hall; the room on the left." Clary breathed out, still out of breath.

"What?"

"My room. It's the one down the hall and to the left." Jace got her message. He grabbed her thighs around his waist and carried her down the hall into a small, green colored bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, looked at her for a moment, and then went for it. They made out for a while before Jace groaned against her skin.

"God Clary, I want you."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Are you sure?" He needed to be positive before they did anything.

"Absolutely."

Jace needed no further confirmation.

And with that they spent the night together.

**A/N: So honestly I don't think that was too bad but it could just be because I'm not super innocent… Anyway I usually go into stories only knowing the basic plot and making up the inside parts as I go along but I have been thinking a lot about this story and I think I know how to end this. Just a warning the ending is gonna be super twisty so prepare thyselves. Anyway thanks for reading! Please leave me a review to tell me what you think! They are always highly appreciated and I always read each and every one of them. Bye for now! **


End file.
